Solo Recuerdos
by sailor kripton
Summary: Una pelea, una muerte y un diario, es todo lo que puedo decir, mejor entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Cabe Aclarar que yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Ranma 1/2, estos le pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi, salvo algunos que tal vez se me ocurra inventar.**

**Solo Recuerdos **

**Capitulo uno. " la pelea"**

**Un chico de enromes ojos azules seguía sentado en el piso de la aquella habitación recargando su espalda en la pares llevaba días en ese lugar en sus manos tenia un cuadernillo el cual parecía ser un diario de pastas gruesas color azul, de su lado derecho había otros 4 apilados y del lado contrario 3cajas, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, sus granes ojeras eran la evidencia de que llevaba días sin poder dormir, en su mente solo estaba ella, si ella la que se había ido sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse y lo mas importante lo que sentía, dejándolo con un gran vació en el corazón lo peor era que el tenia la culpa de que se fuera d ese modo **

**-¿Por que? ¿Por que?- decía una y otra vez mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos- si yo hubiera sabido que esas serian las ultimas palabras que te diría juro que la habría cambiando por completo, juro que te hubiera tratado de ese modo.**

**=FLASH BACK =**

**Era un viernes por la tarde del mes de Abril, la noche amenazaba con aparecer, en la casa Tendo se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno de ellos gritaba, y sus gritos se podrían oír en todo Japón**

**-¿Por que no quieres probarlo?- decía una inquisitiva chica de cabello azul.**

**-Por la sencilla razón de que tú lo cocinaste- dijo el chico de forma hiriente.**

**Hubo una pausa el chico pensó que Akane lo golpearía como era su costumbre pero su reacción fue contraría no dijo nada y agacho su mirada.**

**-¿por que eres así conmigo?- pregunto suavemente la chica- ¿Yo que te he hecho? Cuestiono nuevamente.**

**El chico ni siquiera pensó su respuesta y dijo con una voz más fuerte y de manera hiriente**

**-Por el simple hecho de que eres una Marimacho que además de ser una torpe que nisiquiera sabe cocinar.**

**El chico dio un paso hacia atrás pues esta vez estaba seguro de que si recibiría un golpe, pero lo único que recibió fue otra pregunta de "su prometida"**

**-¿Enserio piensas eso de mi? Dijo con su cabeza aún baja**

**-Claro que si- dijo sin meditar su respuesta y sin pensar como herían esas palabras a su "prometida" sin embargo continuo- además no te basta con ser marimacho, torpe, si no que además eres una gorda fea que envenena a las personas con un solo bocado de su comida .**

**Akane seguía con la cabeza gacha sintiendo como cada palabra de su "prometido" se clavaban en su ya tan herido corazón desde hacía años que se conocían, años en los que ella recibía insultos, pero cada día esas palabras la lastimaban mas en un principio opto por ignorarlo, después por golpearlo con su mazo, pero ahora no sabía que hacer esas palabras no podían ignorarlas o calamar su dolor con el hecho de golpearlo, así que en ese momento continuo con la cabeza gacha y tratando de procesar la palabras dichas por su "prometido" mientras este seguía insultándola.**

**-Aparte de eso eres tan poco femenina, y muy mala para las artes marciales, en pocas palabras una inútil, que ningún hombre se fijaría en ti, (el sabía que eso era mentira), y pobre del que se fije en ti, sería un tonto si te eligiera como esposo, por eso maldigo la hora en la que te eligieron como mi prometida.**

**Estas palabras hirieron profundamente a Akane si se las hubiera dicho otra persona tal vez solo la hubieran ofendido pero viniendo de el hombre que ella amaba con todo su corazón, solo hacia que cada una de ellas se clavaban como alfiler en su ya tan herido corazón, ella solo se limito a tener la cabeza baja para que el no pudiera ver las lagrimas que el amenazaba con salir de sus ojos y demostrar su tristeza, el dolor que sentía por lo que le había dicho cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a salir decido marcharse del lugar he irse a su habitación mientras caminaba hacia ella su "prometido" que ni siquiera se había percatado de su ausencia seguía insultándola, pero para ella esas palabras ya eran lejanas, mientras tanto su prometido al percatarse de su ausencia se quedo en silencio.**

**= Fin del Flash back =**

**- Enserio lo juro, juro que mis palabras hubieran sido otras, dios sabe que digo la verdad, pero de nada me sirve decirlo ahora, si tu no estas para escucharlo, de que sirve decir "lo siento si eso no va ha solucionar la situación.**

**Fin del capitulo uno**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta es mi primer fan fic, espero que sea de su agrado, en este capitulo aclaro que las actualizacione de las historia pueden variar aunque tratare de que sean rapidos.**

**Esperando que dejen Review.**

**Por su atención Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 "La última página"**

**El tenía el diario en sus manos, y estaba viendo la última página que su amada había escrito, sus últimas palabras antes de su partida, y el las estaba leyendo notaba que ella había llorado mientras las escribía lo notaba por que había porciones de la hoja arrugadas por las lagrimas que habían caído sobre ella y corriendo un poco la tinta haciendo que su caligrafía perfecta se viera un tanto distorsionada, es letra con la que muchas veces le había escrito cartas que el en varias ocasiones le había roto en su cara sin siquiera leerla para después arrepentirse, leyó el diario de su amada y lo sorprendió demasiado**

_**Querido diario.**_

_**Hoy te escribo presintiendo que esta será la ultima vez hay un fuerte presentimiento dentro de mi que me provoca terror y me hace escribir estas palabras, aunque creo que también me motiva la tristeza, una tristeza provocada por el chico de los ojos azules que de nuevo me recordó lo mucho que le desagrada la idea de que yo sea su prometida y el hecho de que ningún hombre se fija en mi, no se por que me odia tanto, yo no he hecho algo para que lo haga, hoy confirme que lo único que el siente por mi es odio y desprecio, el mismo me lo ha dicho esta tarde, no importa lo que haga para agradarle el nunca me va a amar, hoy prepare su comida favorita para la cena, estábamos solos pero el se negó siquiera a probarlo, si esta hubiera sido hace algún tiempo no me hubiera molestado, pero a ti te consta que he aprendido a cocinar, aunque no me agrada mucho hacerlo aprendí por el, para que se diera cuenta de que podría ser una buena espesa pero eso no basto, el jamás probaría algo cocinado por mi, pero en fin hoy he decidido dejarlo por la paz, no me esforzare mas por llamar su atención, por lograr que me ame, ahora se que eso es imposible, no lo puedo obligar a sentir algo por mi aunque esta me parta el corazón. Hoy con estas palabras me despido de ti con una profunda tristeza dentro de mí, te digo adiós por última vez dejando esta parte de mi vida atrás por que he decidido olvidar a la persona que me motiva a escribir**_

_**Hasta siempre Akane **_

**Ranma termino de leer esta pagina y una leve sonrisa melancólica se dejo ver en sus labios y recordó lo sucedió después de la pelea.**

**= Flash Back =**

**Después de la gran pelea que tuvo con Akane, Ranma se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo que comer pero para su sorpresa no encontró nada en el refrigerador, buscó en la alacena y no encontró nada, solo estaba el plato que Akane le había servido y el resto de su guiso, decidió acercarse al plato y notó que era su platillo favorito, además tenia buen aspecto metió el dedo en el guiso y lo probó con el temor a envenenarse su sorpresa fue enorme al notar que estaba delicioso, era sin duda la mejor versión de este platillo que había probado, y la había preparado ella especialmente para el , y el solo la había insultado, la había hecho llorar, por dios que idiota había sido, de nuevo la había lastimado pero ya era demasiado tarde ya la había herido y eso no lo podía cambiar …..**

**= Fin del Flash Back =**

**Ranma no sabía ni que pensar, Akene había cambiado mucho en el transcurso de los años, y solo para agradarle a él, a él que siempre fue un grosero y un majadero, que nunca que le había dicho palabras bonitas (solamente aquella vez en Jusenkio), que solo la insultaba y despreciaba… solo dejo caer lagrimas nuevamente.**


End file.
